The present invention relates to a cable assembly connector, and particularly to a cable assembly connector for providing a reliable connection between a shell and a cover and a reliable grounding path for mating connectors.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 84201894 discloses a conventional cable assembly connector for interconnecting two electrical devices. The conventional cable assembly connector has a metal shell for providing shielding from EMI attached to an insulative housing retaining a plurality of terminals therein. For securing the metal shell to an outer cover while the cable assembly connector engages with a mating connector, the conventional cable assembly connector has a locking element formed in a side wall of the metal shell for engaging with a corresponding locking hole formed in the outer cover. In another conventional engagement configuration, a plurality of locking holes is formed on the metal shell for engaging with corresponding projections formed on the outer cover. Since the cable assembly connector is frequently inserted/withdrawn with a mating connector, the metal shell may become deformed and the outer cover can not be properly secured in position. Thus, the conventional cable assembly connector can not provide a reliable engagement between the metal shell and the outer cover. Furthermore, the metal shell of the conventional cable assembly connector does not have a grounding element for grounding static electricity, thus, signal transmission will be adversely affected by static electricity.